


Stitches and Kisses

by sheriffdeputy



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Injury, Minor Violence, Needles, Other, nooo dont get shot you're so sexy aha, only like one other char briefly mentioned, this is my first work im so sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheriffdeputy/pseuds/sheriffdeputy
Summary: The vault hunters go on a quick mission on Promethea. Zane proceeds to almost get you killed.





	Stitches and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I made an account yesterday and this is actually the first work of mine I've ever posted anywhere, so I'm a bit nervous! Please tell me what you think, I'm completely open to any criticism or suggestions. I also happen to hate Zane Flynt. Ignore the fact I wrote this please.

Promethea is as war-torn as ever when your rag-tag team of vault hunters drops by to help Lorelei clear some of the residential streets in search of supplies. It's a simple enough task for the five of you, but Maliwan troops complicate things more than expected. It was decided that moving by roof was easier and safer than roaming below the tall apartment buildings, but the enemy troops had the same idea, and so you were faced with the full force of a Maliwan brigade. Space was limited, and it was important everyone stay focused and synchronized.

So of course Zane takes every opportunity available to distract you somehow. Calling your name from one direction and switching places with his clone to another, blowing you kisses when you lay down cover fire for him, slapping your ass just to see you jump and glare at him- it all led up to you turning your head to follow his whistling only for a Maliwan sniper to land a shot in your stomach. It knocks you off your feet and over the side of the ledge you'd climbed up, down into the streets below. You're lucky you have a backpack to partially break your fall. The others are too caught up with the troops on the rooftops to help you, and you still can't see where you were hit from. You grip your side with a curse and attempt to crawl towards an old garage door for cover, until Zane sprints past you into the open street.

"Zane! Sniper!" You try to warn him as he runs past, but he's hit dead in the chest right in front of you.

The bullet tears through him and he pauses for a moment. He drops to his knees dramatically with his head bowed down and his hands gripping his chest. The hologram breaks apart and you feel someone rush behind you to pull you into the garage fully by your backpack, sliding in after you and shutting it closed with a slam.

_"Zane~! Sniper~!"_ Zane cups his cheeks as he mocks you and you send him an angry look.

"Fine. Next time I just won't warn you, asshole." You grunt as you try to sit yourself up. He takes it upon himself to grab you by your shoulder and lift you up onto a concrete divider, despite the loud curse you let out when he moves you.

"No 'thank you,' huh?"

"This is your fault!"

He's barely paying attention to you as he pats his jacket and pant pockets with a hum.

He tuts at you. "We don't gotta play the blame game right now, you got any hypos on you?"

You sigh, "No, you?"

"Wouldn't be asking otherwise."

"Check my pack for something maybe."

"Aye, aye, captain." Zane walks back over to your discarded backpack once he's sure you won't fall off the divider and zips it open before proceeding to throw your things all over the garage as he rummages through your things.

"Nope. Nu-uh. Not that. Mmmm, nope-"

"Do you have to throw my shit around?"

"I'll put it back later. Ah hah! Got it!" Zane pulls out a small sewing kit and tosses the entire bag aside as he makes his way back over to you.

The look you give him is understandably apprehensive, but you can't really argue with blood still gushing from your side, and the adrenaline high starting to fade away into searing pain.

Something softens in Zane's expression for the briefest moment when you see what he has in hand.

"It's temporary, we'll get ya an actual doctor later. Or just a hypo, maybe. Probably just a hypo," He says as he attempts to thread the needle a few times, only getting it on the sixth try.

You give him a worried frown, but move your arm away and let him crouch in front of the wound with the needle ready.

First he wipes some blood away around the wound with a rag you had in your bag, then he shoots you a quick glance before making the first poke through the torn flesh. Your abdomen tightens for a moment and you grunt. Zane holds the needle still until you nod for him to continue. He finishes the first few stitches slowly as you brace for the pain each time, finishing each with some slight encouragement and a gentle pat along your side. The attention is strangely soft for him. It makes your face warm, but you try to play it off as the bullet wound making you overheat.

You take a deep breath and close your eyes as you tilt your head back. The cool concrete soothes your headache from the fall and distracts you while Zane stitches up your wound. The gun fire outside has died out, but you can still hear ratches scurrying around the deserted garage Zane dragged you into. The pain is easier to handle once your breath steadies, until Zane suddenly pulls the thread away from your abdomen and kisses the wound.

"Oh fuck!" You whine suddenly.

Your stomach seizes up and the pain sparks back up with the reaction as your hands scramble for something to steady you, leading you to grab his hair and claw his shoulder.

Your grip on his hair keeps his lips hovering over your stomach, and your suddenly much more aware of the soft breaths he takes against your skin.

"That good or bad?"

There's a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Shut up," you hiss and lessen your grip, "I wasn't expecting that."

"Nope, doesn't seem like it."

"Are you done?" You try to change the subject quickly.

Zane hums and breaks off the end of thread with a pocket knife. "Good as new."

He places another, softer, kiss to the wound and smiles when your abdomen jumps again and you grunt.

He rests his chin on your thigh and takes a deep sigh as he looks up at you with a lazy smirk. There's blood in his beard from the small kisses. The sight of him makes you furrow your brow as you slide your hand down from his hair to place it against his face. When he tries to lean into your palm you stop him by his cheekbone and he pouts dramatically.

"You're a freak."

He smiles again.

"Just for you."

Now you let him lean into your hand, running your thumb from the ball of his cheek to the crow's feet beside his eye.

Zane takes it as an invitation to stand up and lean over you for a real kiss, but you stop him again by his chest.

"Nu-uh, you got blood in your beard."

"Aw c'mon, it's your own damn blood! Wouldn't be the first time we kissed covered in a bit o' blood."

"Later. Let's find a runner and some meds first, you stitch like shit."

"Coulda left ya open and bleeding if ya preferred."

He braces his arm against the wall as you pull yourself up by his jacket, and when you stand up fully with him leaning over you, you stare into his bright blue eyes before placing a small kiss against his cheek.

"Well ain't I just the luckiest man alive," Zane says with a hum.

When you try to push past him, he swoops his arms around your shoulders and knees and picks you up with a groan.

You mean to argue, but instead you sigh and close your eyes as you lean your head against his chest. You tell yourself the blood loss just made you tired, that's all, but you curl up in his arms so quick it makes Zane smiles.

"I love ya. Let's get you outta here, yeah?"

You just hum in response at first, but after a beat of silence you whisper back.

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few more things for this bastard of a man laying around, but you're free to comment any prompts or ideas you'd be interested in! I can't promise I'll do it quickly (or at all lmao) but I'll definitely try!


End file.
